


Unconditionally and Undoubtedly

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Brady has been getting significant flak from the rest of the army as of late. He's been finding himself griping to his boyfriend, Owain, about the situation.





	Unconditionally and Undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

> ((first comm fic woohoo  
> depressed before i wrote it boohoo  
> if you have been here and seen commissioned or written udobure work you can probably expect this thank you Terk @iavenjqasdf for commissioning me! he wanted a fic just involving trans brady and that was that really. i like this idea and i may revisit it but for now i think the story is short and sweet as is. love you terk

Everyone wants to be their own person. It really is human.

  
  
  


On days where the sun is warm and the grass is dry, sometimes it just feels better to get away from reality. Take a break from all the expectations and surround oneself with kindness. Especially so, since if Brady had said those sappy thoughts out loud everyone would be worried the summer heat was getting to him. He took his handkerchief and dabbed his moist forehead again while waving to a group of apprenticing clergymen he knew in the lower ranks.

 

Squatting by the edge of one of the med tents, Brady was waiting for Owain to come by and “relieve him from his shift” as he put it. That being said, Owain was characteristically late leaving Brady with an empty flask and his own thoughts. Not that he was surprised of course.

 

It wasn’t particularly easy for Brady to focus on, or internally complain about one single thing. He was in pain, a minor backache and obnoxious chafing under his arms from the heat. And of course, the blaze of the sun was another thing to be upset about. Not to mention it was a generally crummy day, overhearing some lackeys judge his methods of treatment, well meaning but hard hitting jostling from Laurent, not so well meaning jostling from Severa, his mother turning everything into a new lecture, and it goes on. It seemed like Brady would never catch a break, hell he couldn’t even get it to skid off his fingers.

 

Brady didn’t hear the repetitive snap until it was right next to his ear. “Hello? Am I conversing with a statue? Has my dearest been … possessed? Hello?” Owain trailed on trying to catch his attention. He slowly looked up and softly greeted Owain, trying to not acknowledge how zoned out he was. Owain was not having it. “Is there something you’re concealing from me mayhaps? Something you really don’t want me to know?” Owain was stretching out his words more and more.

 

He wrapped his arm around Brady and pushed his head into his shoulder. And then, mockingly, “Oh Owain! I admit it I was too smitten by the idea of loving you and not being able to proclaim it to everyone and anyone stranger and friend alike! Oh please be my betro-!”

 

“No that’s not it you absolute dastard!” Brady pushed Owain away by his cheek. “I would never be that gushy with you, you’re the one that’s all touchy feely to me!”

 

Owain’s face flushed of color, slipping from his character. He placed his arm on Brady’s shoulder and began to walk them away. “Okay okay, yeah we’re in public though that’s… personal.” Owain gradually dropped into a whisper the more he talked. Brady smirked to get him embarrassed.

* * *

As soon as the tent flap closed, Brady started to gripe about his eventful day per usual. Owain said he sounded like a housewife at times. Sometimes this got him and giggle of agreement, other times in got him the butt end of a staff. That being said, Owain did pay attention. He didn’t think he was the best at giving advice, but he really did want to help Brady as much as possible.

 

Mid rant however, Brady stopped to crack his back. This lead onto a sub-rant. “Why is it that I can mend broken bones, but  _ no _ muscle pain is eternal!” There was a loud popping as Brady twisted leftwards, “Like why does that make sense! It doesn’t and I’m tired of it!” 

 

Owain cocked his head at the change in pace. “I could look for a spa in town for you I suppose, but if this keeps coming back I think that’s something you need to take care of.” 

 

“Also my nipple burn is bac-”   
  


“Didn’t need to know that part, Brady.” Owain covered his eyes in second hand embarrassment. “Even with that maybe you should be relaxing? Take your binder off and replenish your strength hon.”

 

Brady’s expression became even more troubled with that. Owain did have a point, leather pressed up against the skin was very painful. That being said Brady only removed his binder in absolute privacy. “Wait now,” He started to talk but he was unsure of where he was going, “you don’t see anything, you know, strange about that?”

 

He looked at him with slight surprise, as if to think that was absurd. “No.” Owain put bluntly, “Why would it ever be?” Brady wanted to speak, but Owain pressed on, “Even if I did think it was ‘strange’ why does that matter. The final impact resides on your choices, not mine.”

 

“Gods, Owain. How do I say this clearly…” Everything went quiet as Brady took a moment to compose himself. It was possible to hear the wood of the campground settle into the dirt. Brady rolled his head back, “I don’t want anyone thinking of me as wrong in anyway. But I still get it over every lil thing from Ma, everyone else, listen the horses could even be trash talking me I don’t know!” He gestured outwardly to Owain, trying to get him to understand. “With something as personal as this, I don’t want the people I love to make me feel even worse. You get that right?”

 

And that was when something reached down into Owain’s soul and tampered with something so very fragile. Fragile to the point where heat swelled up through his body, and his throat near collapsed. The thought of being ostracized over simply loving yourself and being happy was a thought Owain knew all too well; Tucked behind a quirky nature. He managed to swallow his own qualms, and said “Brady I know it maybe hard to grasp but there is nothing the would make me not adore you.”

He first came to meet surprise, and then a pure joy flew through Brady replacing his doubts. He could push the rest of life aside for a moment, if it meant being with the one he loved most and existing however he needed. Seeing Brady so delighted, Owain through his arms out to the side and motioned for Brady to come over. He gladly accepted the hug, “Owain you damn lug!” They held each other for quite some time, and Brady marveled at the idea of them somehow growing even closer and more endowed to one another. “I dunno if there’s a single person as wonderful as you even out there.”


End file.
